Whitewash/Chapter Summary
This page provides detailed summaries of each chapter in Whitewash. Summary Chapter 1: Mission Assignment Azure is given newly designed and more powerful inhibitor gauntlets to help control her highly advanced and over developed powers by Hope Kintobor, child genius mechanic of G.U.N. Later, she is called into the Commander's office and given an assignment to retrieve the Scepter of Darkness from Dr. Eggman's based in White Acropolis. She manages to infiltrate the base, but is shot down by anti-aircraft fire, injuring her wing. She continues on foot and locates the scepter, but is later ambushed by a horde of Eggman's robots. Chapter 2: G.U.N.'s Top Agent G.U.N.'s top agent, Shadow the Hedgehog is sent into White Acropolis to rescue a captured agent and successfully breaks into the base. Meanwhile, Azure, having taken a nap inside a cave and her wing now healed, awakes and continues to make her through the base. She is suddenly rescued by Shadow from a group of robots. G.U.N. provides them with a buggy, which Shadow drives through the base, successfully using it to stop a closing door, allowing them to get through. However, just as they are about to leave, Eggman's latest robot challenges them. Chapter 3: The Egg Cerberus The Egg Cerberus stands in Shadow and Azure's way of getting out of White Acropolis. Using her flying skills, Azure carries Shadow as they scan for a weak spot. Azure distracts the Cerberus with her lightning while Shadow grabs the Cerberus' horn and runs it into a wall, breaking the armor on it's head. Azure is knocked out by the Cerberus' tail and Shadow carries her to safety before finishing off the Cerberus. They exit the base and Azure asks Shadow if he will escort her to Kingdom Valley, the location of the G.U.N. rendevous point. Chapter 4: The Demon Released Shadow and Azure, riding on Shadow's Dark Rider, travel through Castle Town of Soleanna towards the forest. They arrive in the ruins of the old castle but are ambushed by Dr. Eggman and his robots. In the ensuing fight, the Scepter is smashed and a dark ooze is released. It destroys the robots and Eggman retreats. The ooze suddenly takes on a form similar to Shadow and calls himself Mephiles. He claims to know Shadow and sends Shadow and Azure into the future as part of his revenge. Chapter 5: A Ruined Future Shadow and Azure arrive in a strange location and discover that Mephiles has sent them 200 years into the future! As if by conincidence, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles also arrive in the future thanks to Dr. Eggman's machine. They decide to team up and locate Chaos Emeralds in order to get home. Meanwhile, Z and Umber Mythos notice Shadow and Azure's arrival. After recouting everything that has happened (Garnett's attempt to absorb Iblis resulting in his and Pine's death, Sapphire and Shamrock being forced to leave the continent, Azreal's death in holding off advancing military forces, the loss of her own leg and Umber's eye and Shadow's resulting capture), Z explains that with past Shadow's arrival into their timeline, they can inform him of what is to come if Iblis' release is not countered. Chapter 6: Search for the Chaos Emerald Shadow and Azure meet up with Sonic, Tails and Knuckles, who have also been propelled into the future by Eggman, and team up with them to find Chaos Emeralds so they can get home. In order to cover more ground, they split up. After encountering a herd of Iblis Biters, Shadow deduces that the Chaos Emerald is in the flaming tornado, as something with immense energy would be capable of keeping a flaming tornado going. Azure flies into the eye of the tornado through the top and Shadow seizes the emerald, using Chaos Control so they both can escape. Before regrouping with Sonic, they discover an shut down Omega, but are forced to leave him behind. Z, Umber and Jackie appear, having spied on them and Jackie begins fixing up Omega while Z takes off to follow Shadow and Azure to the volcano, who await Sonic, Tails and Knuckles. Chapter 7: Into the Inferno Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow and Azure are en route to the volcano, but take a lower path to better avoid the debris the volcano spews out. However, an Iblis Golem stands in their way. Despite their best attempts, nothing they do makes a dent in the golem until they discover it's exposed core. Azure uses her lightning to stun the creature while Shadow impales the core with a Chaos Spear and Sonic finishes it off with a homing attack. However, the ground suddenly gives way and everyone is split up as they fall into the lower caverns. Chapter 8: Dark Caverns Sonic and Knuckles fight their way through Iblis Biters, Shadow and Tails explore the caverns while Azure is on her own and must find a way back to the others. When she is knocked out by an Iblis Golem, Azure is unknowingly rescued by Z, who helps return her to Shadow and the others. Now reunited, they turn to enter the final chamber of the volcano. Chapter 9: The False God of Fire In order to get the cyan Chaos Emerald and get back to their time, Shadow and the others must defeat the lava serpent that guards it. With Tails and Azure carrying them across the cavern, Sonic and Shadow try to get in close, but can't seem to do anything. Knuckles uses glowing orbs to attract the serpent and keep it in one place, allowing Sonic and Shadow to finish it off. With a second Chaos Emerald, Sonic and Shadow use Chaos Control to return to the present, but Shadow stops when he spots Mephiles and goes after him. Azure arrives in the present with the green Chaos Emerald and realizes Shadow is still in the future. She seeks out E-123 Omega and gives him the Chaos Emerald to help Shadow in the future. Chapter 10: Help From A Friend Shadow remains behind in the future to pursue Mephiles and finds himself in the demon's grasp. A fight ensues and Shadow finds himself saved by Omega, who has successfully waited over 200 years to assist Shadow at Azure's request. However, their combined might is still not enough as Mephiles prepares to finish the two of them off. Fortunately, they are saved by the intervention of Z and Umber, who drive Mephiles away. Shocked to see Azure's future self, Shadow questions her if Mephiles was telling the truth about Shadow's downfall. Z sadly replies it was true and begs him to stop Mephiles any way he can to prevent the future she lives in from ever happening. Before the two return to the present, Z gives Shadow her lighter for luck. Chapter 11: Dark Joyrider Shadow and Omega return to the present and Shadow decides to question Eggman, leaving Azure and Omega behind. Omega goes after Mephiles while Azure follows after Shadow. In order to catch up to Eggman's train, Azure hijacks Shadow's bike and helps him reach Eggman's train before he orders her to go back to the city and track Mephiles. Shadow questions Eggman, who reveals Mephiles is tied to the Solaris Project and tells Shadow to bring Mephiles to him. Chapter 12: Confrontations Azure helps Omega locate Mephiles, but soon finds herself alone with a demon who knows just too much about her for her own liking. Looking into her thoughts, Mephiles taunts Azure with a vision of her villanous brother, Garnett the Phoenix and promises her that he can protect her from him, if he joins her. Azure vehenmently refuses and Mephiles reveals his new creatures, the Mephiles Golems. Omega arrives in time to assist and Mephiles escapes once again. Omega tells Azure to return to the city and inform Shadow of their progress while he continues pursuit. Chapter 13: Promises Azure arrives back in Soleanna just as Shadow returns from another trip through time. Shadow tells her to do research on the Scepter of Darkness and the two later meet up with Omega at the beach, where he has just defeated Mephiles in a fight, though the latter flees once again. Omega confesses that he went through his logs and can confirm that he was forcibly reprogrammed against Shadow in the future as well as implying that something bad happened to Azure - hinting to how Z lost her leg. Shadow begins to leave, while Azure swears to him that, even though they have not known each other long, she will always stand by him. Chapter 14: Search for a Scepter Shadow sits by the harbor and ponders over what he has just learned. Despite this, he still resolves to stop Mephiles, who can only be defeated by being sealed within the Scepter of Darkness. But with the original destroyed, Shadow, Azure and Omega journey to the ruins of the aquatic base, where the Solaris Project was originally conducted, in hopes of finding a way to make a new one. Chapter 15: Echoes of the Past In the abandoned underground laboratory, Shadow and Azure split up form Omega to reactivate the facility's generator, which will allow Omega to access the lab's computer files and learn more on how to make a new Scepter of Darkness. However, as a result of damage and years without maintenance, the generators can only be powered directly by Azure's lightning and she must remain in contact with the generator to feed it power. Shadow is forced to leave her behind and regroup with Omega as they travel across the lab to reach the machine that will craft a new Scepter. However, something sinister lurks in the depths of the lab as Azure is first to fall victim to it. Chapter 16: Flood A creeping monster lives in the remains of the Aquatic Research lab and Azure has become it's first victim. The power goes out just as Shadow and Omega claim a new Scepter of Darkness and they rush back to the atrium to find Azure. When they discover a large monster, courtesy of Mephiles, Omega moves to engage it, but is halted by Shadow, who orders an immediate retreat while telling Omega to blow up the ceiling so as to flood the lab with water from the lake above. Once they escape, Shadow deduces that they must determine where Mephiles will go rather than track him and believes Mephiles will go after a Chaos Emerald located in a desert palace near Soleanna. However, the entrance remains sealed but Omega reveals that old Soleannan mining tunnels travel under the palace and they can likely enter from there. While Omega digs through a blockade, Azure talks to Shadow about her experiences with G.U.N. so far and reveals little information about her family. Chapter 17: Battle at the Desert Palace Shadow, Azure and Omega travel to the desert ruins, where a Chaos Emerald is located and where they are likely to find Mephiles. This proves to be true when they discover him at the palace's altar. They battle and Mephiles is defeated. But when Shadow attempts to seal him within the new Scepter, it shatters and Mephiles reveals that what sealed him ten years ago is no longer effective. With no other options, Shadow removes his inhibitor bracelets to engage Mephiles and his army of clones. Chapter 18: Fall of Time Just when it seems all is well, Mephiles and Iblis successfully unify as Solaris and threaten to destroy the space-time continuum. Sonic is dead and Solaris is ready to destroy all of time and space. But all of a sudden, Z and Umber appear and Azure is met face to face with her future self. All her questions will have to wait as Z reveals what Mephiles' intentions were: to reunite with Iblis and wipe out everything. However, what hope do they have to stop Solaris when the blue blur himself lies dead? Chapter 19: Broken Worlds Everyone scatters to find the Chaos Emeralds to revive Sonic. Azure tags along with her future self, Z, where she begins asking a multitude of questions, particularly about Garnett and how to defeat him. However, as Garnett fell to his own greed and ambition, Z does not know of a way to defeat their brother. After Z gives Azure some well needed encouragement, they find the Chaos Emerald and return to the others. Meanwhile, Umber confronts Shadow over his feelings for Azure, revealing that he largely disapproves of Azure's feelings for Shadow in large part due to Shadow inability to reciprocate those feelings and his lack of appreciation for everything Azure does for him. After his rant, Umber asks Shadow if he loves Azure, to which he replies that his answer would not matter as Umber would still dislike him, regardless of whether he said yes or no. The two then find a Chaos Emerald and depart. Chapter 20: Flames of Hope The Chaos Emeralds are gathered and Sonic is revived. He shares his energy with Shadow and Silver, transforming them all to their super forms and they leave to fight Solaris. Z apologizes to Azure for not having all the answers like Azure had hoped, but tells her that whatever future she came from will not matter, as Solaris' defeat will rewrite it. When Azure speaks with Umber, she is marveled by how much her brother has stood by her despite everything that has happened and apologizes for running away from home. Attention is drawn back to the fight as Solaris is defeated and reverts to his original form, the Flames of Hope. Elise considers keeping Solaris and using his power to travel through time and save her father. However, Umber reveals that doing so would not only cause a time paradox, but would just allow history to repeat itself, as she would be doing the same thing her father did with the Solaris Project. Elise realizes that, as a leader, she cannot make selfish choices and must do what is right for her people and blows out the flame, causing Z, Umber and Silver to disappear, likely returning to the new, rewritten future. Their mission complete, Shadow, Azure and Omega return to G.U.N. Epilogue: Team Dark Hope helps Azure finish writing her report on her mission with the Scepter of Darkness when Commander Towers calls her to his office. There, he offers her a spot on Team Dark, temporarily replacing Rouge, who is still undercover abroad. Azure enthusiastically agrees and learns that it was Shadow who made the suggestion to include her onto the team. She meets up with Shadow and Omega in the hangar bay as Team Dark leaves for their next mission assignment. Category:Chapter Summary Category:A to Z